teenwolffandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Relation Stiles-Lydia
Stiles et Lydia sont tous les deux lycéens au lycée de Beacon Hills. Lydia est très populaire et sort avec le capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse. Ils sont appelés « Stydia » par les fans. Biographie Stiles est amoureux et obsédé par Lydia depuis l'école primaire comme il l'avoue à son meilleur ami Scott lors du premier épisode de la saison 1. Cependant, cette dernière semble totalement l'ignorer et ne sait même pas qu'il existe. C'est son amitié avec la nouvelle de l'école Allison Argent qui va également devenir la petite amie de Scott qui va développer l'amitié entre Stiles et Lydia. La relation Stydia évolue tout au long de la série, Stiles est toujours amoureux de Lydia mais lorsqu'il sort avec Malia, cet amour devient différent, moins obsessionnel, il l'aime d'une autre manière, mais il reste toujours là et s'inquiète souvent pour elle. Une très forte amitié les uni (celle-ci est tout de même moins importante que l'amitié qui uni Stiles et Scott). Quand à Lydia, elle à clairement des sentiments pour Stiles même si elle reste discrète sur le sujet et ne fais rien voir, au fur et a mesure des saisons, elle est très protectrice avec lui et commence a montrer des sentiments. Dans le premier épisode de la saison finale, Stiles avoue son amour à Lydia avant d'être effacé et c'est grâce à leur forte connexion/lien émotionnelle (encore plus que celle qui unit Stiles et Scott ou Stiles et Malia) que Lydia arrive à le faire revenir de la dimension parallèle ou il se trouvait et dans l'épisode 10 c'est Lydia qui lui avoue son amour, ils s'avancent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassent passionnément, puis Stiles serre Lydia contre son cœur et montre ainsi tout l'amour qu'il a pour elle. Ils sont officiellement en couple depuis leurs retrouvailles. Histoire Saison 1 Chaque matin, Stiles attendait Lydia pour lui dire bonjour. En vain, comme toujours. Lydia ne le regardait aucunement. A l'hôpital, Stiles aperçoit Lydia dans la salle d'attente, alors il la rejoint. Bêtement, il adressait la parole à une Lydia sourde d'oreille, à cause de ses écouteurs. Quand Jackson revient, Stiles les observait s'embrasser. Le soir de la seconde Pleine Lune pour Scott, Stiles fait le point avec lui sur sa « trahison ». Allison, qui le savait aussi, conclut un marché avec Lydia ; Lydia devra aller au Bal d'Hiver avec Stiles. Alors que Stiles est fou de joie, Lydia, elle, est frustrée. Lors de la cérémonie, Stiles avoua à Lydia qu'il l'aime et qu'il l'a toujours aimée, depuis l'école primaire. Hélas, Lydia ne retournait pas ses sentiments. Elle s'était éclipsée du Bal d'Hiver, à la recherche de Jackson. Or, Jackson revint sans Lydia, alors lui et Stiles partent aussitôt à sa recherche. Stiles trouva Lydia le premier, à la rencontre de Peter Hale. Ilvit avec horreur Peter mordre Lydia et Lydia tomber ivre-morte, l'épaule en sang. Stiles avait contacté Jackson pour qu'il prenne la relève, pendant qu'il allait montrer à Peter le chemin vers Scott. Saison 2 Stiles n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital de tout le week-end. Quand il se battait contre un distributeur, il entendit le hurlement d'effroi de Lydia. Malhereusement, quand il entra dans la chambre, Lydia a disparu. Le lendemain, dans les vestiaires, Stiles et Scott sollicitèrent Jackson pour les aider à retrouver Lydia, mais Jackson refuse. Toutefois, dans la soirée, Lydia avait rejoint Stiles, Noah et la brigade de la police. Avec Scott et Allison, Stiles et Lydia faisaient de la patinoire. Stiles profita de cet instant ensemble pour dire à Lydia que « deux choses complètement différentes peuvent très bien s'entendre ». Lors du championnat de crosse, Lydia porta son soutien à Stiles. Tout d'un coup, Stiles reprit foi en lui et marqua son premier but. Dès lors, il en marquait d'autres, jusqu'à la fin du championnat. Or, à la fin du championnat, l'ultimatum de Gerard Argent s'accomplit et le Kanima tua Jackson. En complément, Stiles a disparu. Le suicide de Jackson avait brisé Lydia. Elle rejoignit Stiles en personne chez lui pour trouver du réconfort. Soudain, dans sa chambre, elle découvre les fameux cadeaux d'anniversaire de Stiles, qu'il a gardés tout le long. Lydia sourit d'affection. Cependant, le motif de sa visite concerne Jackson, alors la conversation tournait autour de lui. Stiles lui cria que si elle devait mourir, il perdrait la boule. Toutefois, pour elle, il l'emmena dans sa Jeep et roulait à la recherche de Jackson. A la fin de l'épisode Stiles et Scott vont s'entraîner à lacrosse. Scott demande à son ami ce qu'il en est pour Lydia et Stiles lui avoue qu'il se donne encore 10 ans pour la faire craquer Saison 3 Dans la saison 3, Stiles l'encourage à comprendre ses pouvoirs et Lydia embrasse Stiles lorsqu'il fait une crise d'angoisse. Dans l'épisode 11 ( ), pour sauver le père de Stiles, celui d'Allison et la mère de Scott qui ont été enlevés par le Darach, Stiles, Scott et Allison doivent entrer dans leurs "esprits " pour trouver l'emplacement du Nemeton ou leur parent sont retenus. Pour cela ils ont besoin qu'une personne avec une forte connexion les maintienne sous l'eau. A la demande de Deaton Lydia qui s'avançait vers sa meilleure amie va maintenir Stiles sous l'eau car elle et lui ont une forte connexion émotionnelle. Dans le final de cette saison, lorsque Stiles affronte le nogitsune, elle reste avec lui jusqu'au bout pour le soutenir. Dans l'avant dernier épisode Lydia reste avec Stiles parce qu'il est trop faible pour les suivre elle et Scott et elle n'assiste pas à la mort d'Allison même si elle l'a ressent au même moment. Quand le Nogitsune est vaincu et que Stiles est redevenu lui-même Lydia sent que quelque chose s'est mal passé elle court alors dehors et vois qu'Aiden est mort dans les bras de son frère elle se retourne alors et c'est Stiles qui l'a reçoit dans les siens pour la consoler. Saison 4 Dans la saison 4 épisode 1 ( ) Stiles, Malia, Kira et Lydia sont en voiture et Stiles dispute Malia pour être partie car il a cru qu'elle s'était enfuie, Malia lui dit alors qu'elle ne partira jamais sans lui, à ce moment Stiles jette un œil dans le rétroviseur et on voit une Lydia très agacée par les paroles de Malia., Stiles aide Lydia a trouver les mots de passe pour débloquer les listes des êtres surnaturels de Beacon Hills. Il l'accompagne à Eichen House voir Meredith une autre banshee puis il l'accompagne de nouveau à Eichen House ou Brunski essaye de les tuer. Saison 5 Dans la première partie de saison, Lydia est blessée par Theo qui l'a laissé dans un état catatonique c'est pourquoi sa mère décide de l'interner à Eichen House. Dans la deuxième partie, Stiles rend visite à Lydia, il lui tient la main et lui demande si elle peut se réveiller pour l'aider dans ses études et au moment de partir à la demande de Natalie Martin, il se rend compte qu'une petite partie de ses cheveux à été rasée. Il s'inquiète pour elle et il se doute que le Dr.Valack de l'asile va pratiquer une trépanation (pour amplifier ses pouvoirs). Il organise un plan (ainsi qu'un deuxième) afin de faire sortir Lydia avec l'aide de la meute. Après les différents problèmes survenus suite à l'évasion, Scott et Stiles conduisent Lydia chez Deaton qui lui applique une pâte de gui dans le trou qu'elle a à la tempe. Lydia se met à hurler et toutes les vitres du cabinet de Deaton vole en éclats et pendant quelques instants Stiles qui ne sent pas Lydia respirer commence à paniquer puis Lydia se réveille et dit à sa mère "Stiles m'a sauvé" en souriant et en le regardant tendrement. Saison 6 Saison 6A Devant l'intelligence de Lydia, Stiles désobéit à son ordre de ne pas l'embrasser et lui fit une bise sur la joue . Stiles savait qu'il allait être effacé, alors il parla ses dernières paroles de cœur à Lydia, disant qu'il l'aime, qu'elle est la première fille avec qui il a dansé et qu'il a continué d'aimer depuis la troisième. Il acheva par un « ,;Souviens-toi, je t'aime », avant d'être enlevé par un Cavalier fantôme. Or, le lendemain, Lydia ne se souvient plus de Stiles. Toutefois, elle avait toujours la conviction qu'elle devait rejoindre quelqu'un et qu'elle l'aimait . Effectivement, lors de sa congélation, Lydia est celle qui dispose du plus grand nombres de souvenirs de Stiles. Le résumé de ses souvenirs démontrent qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui quand elle le sauvait de sa crise d'angoisse . Hélas, elle n'avait rien dit. Lydia avait ouvert la sortie et attendait Stiles. Elle lui criait de revenir, pleine d'espoir que l'ombre qu'elle apercevait de lui atterrisse devant elle. Or, Stiles avait atterri ailleurs. Lydia s'était donc mise à le chercher avec Malia. Elles suivirent les traces de sa Jeep et Lydia arriva au secours de Stiles. Grâce à son cri, elle battit le Cavalier fantôme qui allait tuer Stiles. Elle rejoignit ensuite Stiles à la hâte, puis lui lança qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Stiles la consola que ce n'était pas une obligation, puis tous les deux s'embrassent passionément . Le lendemain, au lycée, les diplômes étaient tombés. Stiles vit d'abord que rien n'a changé, au vu qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble comme avant, or, face au regard plein d'amour (et un peu coquin) de Lydia, il renia son impression et affirma que « tout a changé ». Il a décidé de donner sa batte de baseball à Mason et sa Jeep à Scott, car Lydia l'emmène dans sa voiture. Stiles et Lydia sont partis à Washington, Stiles aidait Lydia à installer sa chambre universitaire. Ils sont dorénavant un couple officiel . Saison 6B Dans la deuxième partie de saison, dans l'épisode 611 trois mois se sont écoulés depuis leurs retrouvailles. Lydia et Stiles sont toujours ensemble et heureux de l'être, Lydia est encore à Beacon Hills entrain de préparer son départ, alors que Stiles est déjà partie et qu'il est à Quantico pour son stage au FBI. On apprend qu'ils s'appellent très régulièrement que Stiles manque à Lydia et vice versa. Lydia ne veut pas qu'il revient à Beacon Hills à cause des événements précédents et elle le dit très clairement, qu'elle avait presque perdu et qu'elle a peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Stiles fait son retour avec Derek dans l'épisode 620 pour venir en aide à la meute et ait surpris qu'elle ne lui a rien dit sur la situation, aucune nouvelle, pas un mot mais Lydia lui dit qu'elle avait ses raisons et qu'ils étaient justifiés. Stiles et Lydia font équipe ensemble afin de retrouver et sauver Jackson et Ethan. Ils se prennent la main tout les deux lorsqu'ils voient que Scott ne recouvre pas la vue. Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis les événements de Beacon Hills avec Gerard et l'Anuk-Ite, on revoit Stiles et Lydia qui sont toujours en couple, ensemble et s'aiment plus que tout et qu'ils vivent désormais ensemble et rejoignent Scott avec la Jeep à Los Angeles pour reformer la meute d'avant afin de se battre contre Monroe. Citations *'Stiles:' “Lydia! Run!” (→ Lydia ! Cours !) *'Stiles:' “Don't kill Lydia.”—''“Please.”'' (→ Ne la tuez pas. S'il vous plaît?) Peter: “Of course not.” (→ Bien sûr que non.)—''“Just tell me how to find Derek.”'' (→ Dis-moi juste où trouver Derek.) Stiles: “What?” (→ Quoi ?) *'Lydia:' “That's when it happened.” (→ C'est là que c'est arrivé.) Scott: “When what happened?” (→ Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé quand ?)—''“Lydia, what do you mean? When what happened?”'' (Lydia, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé quand ?) Lydia: “When I kissed him.” (→ Quand je l'ai embrassé.)—''“That's when it all changed.”'' (→ C'est là que tout a changé.) *'Lydia:' “I was there. I was the last person to see him.” (→ J'étais là. J'étais la dernière personne à l'avoir vu.) *'Lydia:' “I can see you, Stiles, don't stop!” (→ Je peux te vois, Stiles, ne t'arrête pas !) *'Lydia:' “You saw him, right?” (→ Vous l'avez vu, n'est-ce pas?) Malia: “We didn't see anyone.” (→ Nous n'avons vu personne.) Lydia: “No. He was here. I know it” '→ Il était là. Je le sais.)—''“Stiles was here.”'' (→ Stiles était là.) *'Lydia:' “I didn't say it back.” (→ Je ne t'ai pas répondu.) Stiles: “You don't have to.” (→ T'es pas obligée.) Galerie Photos Fb21.jpg 3179512697_1_2_cCDuK7ft.jpg 8_Lydia_et_Stiles3.04.jpg a1e1ba70b9814487c47ade3f0b7839a4.jpg 1779984_642612979139405_749961368_n.jpg|Montage de Stiles et Lydia lors de l'épisode 3.18. Teen-Wolf-Season-3-Finale-Recap-and-Review-Episode-24-The-Divine-Move-.jpg Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Stiles and Lydia this is a bad idea.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-20h10m02s214.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-20h13m36s50.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-20h15m51s116.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-20h16m49s183.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-20h24m27s156.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-20h25m59s55.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-20h35m06s143.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-20h36m20s126.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-20h40m28s49.png Stiles et Lydia.jpeg imagesG25EY9ZC.jpg imagesHDFRJLNT.jpg Stiles et Lydia 2.jpg Fichier:Stiles_et_Lydia_1.gif Fichier:Stiles_et_Lydia_22.jpg Fichier:Stiles_et_Lydia_3.jpg Fichier:Stiles_et_Lydia_4.png Fichier:Stiles_et_Lydia_5.jpg Fichier:Stiles_et_Lydia_6.jpg Fichier:Stiles_et_Lydia_7.jpg Fichier:Stiles_et_Lydia_8.gif Fichier:Stiles_et_Lydia_9.jpg Fichier:Stiles_et_Lydia.jpg Galerie Vidéos Stiles & Lydia - Start Of Time ►Stiles & Lydia Somebody To Die For Notes *Le couple fait partie des huit couples de séries télévisées diverses nominés au MTV Fandom Fest Awards 2016. Il figure en 3ème place, après Clexa de la série The 100 en 2nde place et Malec de la série télévisée Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments en 1ère place. **Il est référé comme « Stydia » lors de sa diffusion et par les commentatrices. Références Catégorie:Relations entres personnages Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 3 A Catégorie:Saison 3 B Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Stiles Stilinski Catégorie:Lydia Martin Catégorie:Vidéos Catégorie:Couples